Lust
by Yasashi-san
Summary: When Ichigo is forced to spend his one free night in the local gay club, Las Noches, he didn't expect to be targeted by a blue haired Adonis, nor did he expect to take the man home that very same night. A night of lust and pleasure ensues. Yaoi/Grimmichi


Fuck my life.

And none of that prissy, bullshitting 'fuck my life' crap people say when clothes don't fit or trivial possessions are misplaced. I mean FUCK MY LIFE.

And you might as well fuck my damn worthless friends while you're at it; this whole situation _is _their fault, after all.

All I asked for was a night off from my endless studies- maybe a few drinks to lighten the mood and loosen things up a little. A nice secluded place to hang in, beer in my hand, not a care in the world. This is what I expected of my so called friends when I asked for a night out.

What I did not expect (though I should have, if I'm completely honest) was for them to whisk me away oh so ravenously to the local club named Las Noches, which just so happened to be the most flaming gay bar in the whole of Karakura.

Fuck my life.

Don't get me wrong, I'm as proud of my homosexuality as the next guy, but lets just say that a club designed specifically for my community isn't exactly my scene.

Well, it might have been, if it wasn't for all the horny men waiting to pounce on your ass -literally- at every given second.

And by horny men waiting to pounce on your ass I mean the one currently grinding up against mine.

This wouldn't be a problem if I wasn't so pathetically inexperienced in the sexual department.

I know what you're thinking; a twenty-one year old virgin college student? No, you think wrong. I've had plenty of sexual experience in my time, except each and every one was, in fact, with several females.

And no, not all at once, if that's what you're thinking. I may be an insufferable Neanderthal from time to time, but I respect women- and men- enough to treat them right during such an intimate moment.

Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I'm a virgin to all things male.

I was forcefully ripped out of the closet when my best friend - Renji Abarai- caught me shoving my tongue down another guys throat in high school. I think his name was Uryuu, or something like that- I don't really remember, which is bad considering it was my first homosexual experience but whatever. I don't really care for any of that sentimental crap.

Enough of my side tracking and back to the matter at hand - or possibly the matter in my pants as this complete and utter stranger began grinding more forcefully.

Hey, don't judge me. I'm a young sex-starved male with enough libido to repopulate Japan. The only male ass I see that's worth any praise is my Medical Professor Byakuya Kuchiki, and he's even more frigid than I am. Not to mention Rukia's brother.

Plus, your own hand gets kind of boring after a while.

"Hey, what's yer name, kid?" The ass bandit behind me purred in my ear.

"I-Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." I answered through my suddenly dry mouth.

Someone with a voice that sexy should be locked away for sexual harassment. I wonder what it would sound like when he ca-

No. No no no no nonononono. No.

Just no.

"Huh. Name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Y'know, Berry-Bitch, you might wanna-"

"Twenty-one." I interrupted, flushing to my toes and the newly donned nickname.

"…What?" Grimmjow asked, utterly lost.

"I'm twenty-one. Don't call me kid." I spat, enraged.

He chocked out a single bark of laughter, still audible over the blaring music and shouting clubbers.

"Feisty."

He leaned in closer, his tongue tracing the shell of my ear making me shiver involuntarily.

"I like that." He finished, tightening his toned arms around my waist and continuing his lust driven attack on my ear, his mouth soon travelling down to the junction between my neck and shoulder and sucking on the flesh.

I found I couldn't muster up a fathomable response , so settled on a pathetic whimper that put my manly pride to shame.

His tongue traced a path back up to my ear once again, his next words igniting something deep within me that I wasn't aware I had.

"And that hair- so outrageous. I always did like 'em bleached."

I could practically hear the arrogant smirk in his voice.

"It's natural, asshole!" I snapped.

God, what was it with this guy that made me lose it so easily?

"Ha, I should've known. Don't know how many times we have to tell 'em that, huh Berry-Bitch?"

This confession sparked a curiosity in me, and I could help craning my neck to catch my first glimpse of the man.

The first thing I saw was blue.

Bright fucking blue locks that just fucking _screamed _sex hair.

Fuck.

And that wasn't all. Not only was his hair a beautiful sin to humanity, his face looked as if it had been carved from the face of a Greek god. High, prominent cheekbones, full lips, a strong jaw and blazing cyan eyes met mine for the first time that night.

Holy fucking shit. Ugh.

You think we would have done this sooner, considering that we'd practically been dry humping on the dance floor for over five minutes now, but that's life for you.

A feral grin took over half his face as his gaze caught mine, as if he'd had a sudden epiphany.

"Like what'cha see, huh Kurosaki?"

Oh God. I could get off on that voice alone.

I smirked back, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Maybe."

Okay, I normally wouldn't be this forward, but I have alcohol in my system and I'm fucking horny, dammit!

I seemed to have worked anyway. His eyes changed somehow, and I realised I'd turned him on.

I know that my first sexual experience with a man probably shouldn't be influenced by shots and hormones, but you only live once, right? Right.

At least, that's what I'm telling myself.

"Ya'know, Berry, I could put that mouth to better use." Grimmjow smiled, all teeth and hotness. "You're a screamer, I can tell." He purred, making my knees go weak and goosebumps rise on my flesh.

"Yeah? How's that?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow that went unnoticed.

"You're just beggin' to be dominated, aren'tcha? " He went on , ignoring me completely as he thrust his pelvis against my ass; I could feel his half-hard cock through his slim-fit jeans. This elicited a moan of pleasure from me. "Fuckin' little uke bitch. Bet ya' could take me all the way down that tight ass of yours, huh?"

A part of me was ashamed of how much this was turning me on- I've always been a sucker for dirty talk- but the sex deprived side of me (the louder part, at the moment) was glad for the attention.

I licked my lips. "Why don't we find out, then you'll see how much of a screamer I am."

I said it so quietly I was unsure whether he even heard me or not over the music, but his next statement clarified my doubts.

I turned my head- the smirk was back.

"Your place, or mine?"

Grimmjow pushed me against my door, effectively slamming it shut in the process and immediately attacked my lips with his own. I threw my keys onto the sofa as his tongue forced itself down my throat. I accepted the intrusion, and stroked the roof of his mouth with my own appendage. We came up for a single breath, and then we were moving. I guided him to my room, knowing we had arrived when the backs of my knees hit the edge of my queen sized bed and I was pushed -none so gently-onto it. I landed with a soft huff, and then Grimmjow was on top of me, suddenly shirtless and capturing my lips once again as his hands worked on the button on my pants.

I lifted my ass off the bed to help him remove my pants, gasping into his mouth as a slight breeze tickled my hardening member through my boxers.

The blue haired sex fiend grinned into my mouth, removing his lips from mine as he took in my appearance.

" So damn sexy. I'm gonna make ya come so hard you'll ferget yer name, Berry-Bitch."

After the sharp removal of my shirt, his lips trailed down my torso, stopping at my chest. Grimmjow rolled a hardened nipple between his teeth and I swear to God, I _screamed _with absolute pleasure.

"Ngh-ah…ah… Grimm…" I moaned as his hand cupped my crotch and rubbed.

It was all too much, and I felt myself drifting towards the edge. I couldn't take it anymore. Everything was so hot, burining with lust and desire, and then I stopped. Writhing in my need, I craned my head up to see a distinct absence of Grimmjow.

Then, I felt a hand pull my boxers down and over my hips until they were shed completely and I was laid out like some sort of pornographic sacrifice.

Grimmjow lent back on his haunches and shed his underwear, and I was practically eye-level with the thickest cock I'd ever seen.

"Don't look too surprised, Berry-Head. Ya'know what they say 'bout guys with big hands, right?"

I couldn't take it anymore. The sudden lack of touch on my body was driving me insane, so I said as much.

"Just shut the fuck up and get inside me." I growled, my voice laced with need. If I sounded desperate, I didn't notice.

I saw the glint of his insanely sharp teeth in the dull lighting, and then he as on top of me again.

"Whatever you say, Kurosaki."

Something about that tone told me that I wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

His hands ghosted over my straining errection, and I swear to God I bucked into his touch. His calloused hands slid up and down my length, driving me crazy with wanton need.

"Grimmjow, please… I need…"

Since when did sex turn me into such a whining bitch?

"Patience, Berry. Got any lube around here?" He grunted.

I nodded weakly, flicking my head in the vague dirrection on my bedside cabinet as sweat beaded on my forehead.

In no less than a minute, I felt his lubricated finger probe at my ass, and I prepared myself for the intrusion. I heard as much as I felt the pop as his finger passed through that tight ring of muscle and into my body. He moved his single finger inside me, and although the sensation was strange, it wasn't exactly unpleasant. Soon enough, one finger turned into two and they scissor inside me. It didn't feel much differet than before,and I was almost disappointed until Grimmjow brushed over something inside me and I practically threw myself off the bed in my throw of pleasure,my breath caught in my throat in a soundless scream.

"Holy fucking…" My words trailed off.

"There it is. Oh berry, you're just gonna love this."

"Do…do that again." I practically begged. My voice betraying the raw extacy that coated every nerve.

Grimmjow didn't disappoint, brushing that sweet bundle of nerves until I almost couldn't take it anymore. And then, it stopped. I was afraid I'd been left high and dry, until I felt something ten times bigger at my entrance. Looking up, I caught Grimmjow's fearl and lustful expression, and melted at his next words.

"You ready, Berry-Boy?"

"Bring it on, Jaegerjaques." I was surprised at how strong my voice came out, as my whole body was shaking with barely surpressed desire.

With a grin that more represented a baring of teeth, he said, "Don't ferget ro scream," and pushed his lubricated length inside me with one brutal thrust, tearing my insides to what seemed like shreds.

I cried out, a sick concoxtion of pain and pleasure overwhelming me, and threw an arm loosely over my eyes. I was panting harshly like I'd just run the mile in five minutes flat.

Grimmjow leaned down and kissed away my pain, sucking on my tongue like it was a piece of candy.

I found that the more I got used to the sensation, the less painful it became and I just felt…full, somehow. But then, Grimmjow _moved, _and the world shattered around me.

My cries escalated with each thrust as Grimmjow forced himself deeper and deeper, angling his thrusts precisely.

Soon, the pain subsided completely, and I found myself enjoying the sensation. Then, Grimmjow hit the place he was looking for, and I screamed so loud my throat hurt.

"There it is." Grimmjow mumbled, sweat running down his chest and face, his breath coming out in harsh pants. "Scream for me, Berry."

He hit that spot with every thrust from there on out, and I met him half way.

I couldn't take it any longer- I felt my release looming on the horizon.

One more thrust pushed me over the edge, and I came all over my belly, coating my body in a sticky mess. Grimmjow pulled out his face contorted in his nearing release. I took his length in my hand and pumped, making him moan in extacy.

"Ichigo…" He growled as he came, his release mixing with my own on my stomach.

Hearing him growl my name like that ignited a flame in my gut.

He collapsed on top of me, his laboured breathing brushing my ear. He moved, biting on my bottom lip as his tongue ravaged my mouth, and the last thing I heard before passing out was a mumbled, "Knew you were a screamer," before my euphoric high dispersed and my world faded to black, a sloppy grin gracing my lips.

I love my life.

**A/N- Thanky you for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought ****J**


End file.
